


cereal: the best comfort food

by jjjjxce



Series: Jace projects onto angel dust [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Centric (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Borderline Personality Disorder, Boys In Love, Comfort, Comfort Food, Coping, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), References to Depression, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjjxce/pseuds/jjjjxce
Summary: a series of angel’s comfort foods, and him coping in what alastor considers a “worrisome” way.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Jace projects onto angel dust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729933
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. captain crunch

**Author's Note:**

> this is garbage. i promise you will not enjoy it! this is just me projecting! so hard! but that’s FINE!

the soft clink of metal sounded throughout the hotel kitchen. there angel sat, an almost empty bowl of captain crunch in front of him. he let out a sigh, staring off in the distance, when he heard the soft click of shoes on wood. that noise was almost always indicative of alastor’s presence, and that fact made angel smile happily.

his lover calmly strolled towards him, a soft smile upon his face, a change compared to the usual frightening grin he wore. angel gave him a wide smile of his own, then looked back to his cereal.

you see, angel had specific comfort foods that he would eat when a certain mood struck. cereal, specifically captain crunch, was one he ate when his dysphoria was too strong for him to handle. he ate it, taking solace in the familiar taste, one he loved in both life and death. alastor had taken notice of these habits, making notes of which food went with which mood. lately, it seemed that all angel ate was the sugary cereal.

“angel, mon chérie,” alastor began, standing behind the spider. he gently reached out to touch him, but hesitated.  
“is it alright if i touch you?” the hesitation as angel nodded was very clear to alastor, and so he simply sat beside the taller instead. angel made a small noise of appreciation, and ate a large spoonful of his comfort meal.

“it’s late, al. you should be sleeping,” the furry demon stated, and shorter shrugged in response. he was more worried about angel, and he hardly needed to sleep anyways. he usually only fell asleep when angel was next to him, the steady breathing of his mate luring him to sleep. without that comfort, even shutting his eyes seemed impossible.

“you know i can’t sleep without you, cher.” he pointed out, eyeing angel warily. the latter was curling in on himself, his cereal now the least of his worries. angel wanted to cry. he wanted to cry and scream and break anything he could get his hands on. instead though, he simply frowned, and dug his nails into his skin. he was shaking now, but he didn’t really realize. alastor did, though.

the radio demon knew that once the night hit, angel would fall victim to his mental demons. it had happened nearly every night he was alone, and the pattern had yet to change. the spider suddenly stood, facing alastor and giving him a hard look. the latter tilted his head in question, and the former simply gestured to his body. his disgust was evident.

“can you get rid of them?” it wasn’t a new statement but it was one that shocked alastor every time. had it been anyone else, alastor would have answered in honest, told them that he could. but angel was different. this was his lover, the one he couldn’t stand to see bleeding, hurting, even when he was menstruating. so in response, the deer shook his head, just as he had the few times before this.

angel whimpered, and quietly moved towards his beau, tears finally falling as he held onto alastor. the shorter simply held angel, allowing him to cry. feelings were challenging to deal with, and when your one coping mechanism was self harm, you usually needed someone to comfort you. alastor would be that person for angel, someone to help him. he would support him.

in hell, codependency was rarely an issue. the relationships of sinners were almost purely business, few daring to rely on another. angel had learnt to trust alastor, though, and now he relied on the demon to keep him safe. not from others, but from himself. and while it was unhealthy, alastor complied. angel served a similar purpose in his life. they needed each other, each a pillar of stability in the uncertain tides of the others mind.

they sat, in the kitchen, with angel crying on alastors shoulder till he eventually stilled, a sign that he had fallen asleep. their position was hardly comfortable, so alastor teleported them to angel’s room. there, he lay the demon down and covered him up, before getting into the bed beside him. 

“mon ange... i love you.” and with that, alastor allowed himself to drift, a calm he hardly felt coming over him.


	2. cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cupcakes are angel and alastors least favourite food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a very vent-y chapter.

a few nights later, angel sat alone in the bathroom he and alastor shared. beside him was a discarded holy knife, along with a cupcake. the attempt to eat it had ultimately ended in the situation angel now found himself in. blood dripped from his thighs and calves, and the spider simply stayed in place, cheeks stained with tears and eyes dull.

the cupcake was truly a monster in angel’s eyes. maybe it was because he thought himself to be the true monster but would rather put the blame on someone else, or maybe it truly was, he didn’t care. the soft breaths he took in to help calm himself down allowed his chest to rise and fall and angel almost grabbed the knife once more.

it was a curse, the body he had. he was tormented daily not only by the sins he had committed in life but by the demon he was. he didn’t deserve to be alive (dead.) the thought of a second death was appealing. nothing left, his existence nothing but a memory to others. no thoughts or feelings. freedom from the burden that he was to himself.

he stayed alive for few, alastor being one of them. his lover, his pride and joy. the deer who loved him, the one who gently hugged him and cradled his head while he bawled his eyes out on nights like this because he felt so terrible. alastor, the one person who, no matter what, would never be disappointed by angel’s wrongdoings.

the deer entered the bathroom as angel once again lifted the cupcake to his lips. he sighed as he took in the state of his damaged spider, and manifested the necessary supplies to clean and bandage angel. as he moved swiftly, carefully touching angel as though he was porcelain that had cracked to the point of breakage yet hadn’t quite fallen apart yet, the white demon took a small bite from his cupcake.

“i hate these.” angel’s voice was hoarse, nothing that alastor hadn’t expected. with a gentle laugh, he kissed the calf he had just finished bandaging. he rubbed his hands along the taller’s leg, and allowed his grin to fall.

“i know.” cupcakes were angel’s go to when he felt suicidal. alastor had developed a hatred for the sweet treat as well in the recent months. it was hard to love something that was such a symbol of hurt for the one you love.

“let’s go to bed, mon ange,” the radio demon whispered, and angel simply allowed himself to be carried to their bed, tucked in, and kissed on the forehead. his beau crawled in beside him, and with that, he dozed into a slumber which he wished he could reside in forever.

fuck cupcakes.

**Author's Note:**

> was this bad? the next will be worse. tell me some of your comfort foods in the comments :)


End file.
